Adventure
by Dancer 139
Summary: The gang go on a trip KICK


**the gang was all in the dojo when all of a sudden Rudy came out of his office jumping up and down like a little girl.**

**"Rudy r u okay?" Kim asked**

**"Oh I'm good just excited" Rudy said**

**"Ok why?" Kim asked**

**Bobby has sent me a letter saying we get to go to Paris,Hawaii, texas, and California.**

**As soon as he said that everybody's eyes widened**

**"Dude that is so cool" Jerry said**

**"When do we leave" They all asked**

**"Well since it's Wednesday we leave Friday" Rudy said**

**"Cool" they all said**

**With that they all left**

**KIM'S POV...**

**im so excited we get to go to Paris, Hawaii, Texas, California,and Oklahoma . And the whole time ill be with my best friends. (Jack,Milton,Jerry,Eddie,and Rudy)**

**I 1st started packing my summer clothes, purses, under garments, purses, jewelry, shoes, hair accessories, electronics (phone, iPod, and laptop and chargers), and a few books (hunger games, twilight, and last song)**

* * *

**JACK'S POV...**

**I just got to the dojo and saw the guys and Kim. Jerry, Eddie,Rudy had 3 bags. Milton had 3 1/2 (handbag). I had 2. And Kim had 1**

**I then walked over to Kim and sat down beside her.**

**"How did u fit all of your stuff in that one bag?" I asked**

**"I've traveled a lot" She said**

**" I should have known" I said while smirking**

**" Ok guys load up" Rudy said**

**Since Rudy had a van there was driver, passenger, 2 pack seat, and 3 very back seats.**

**Rudy drived. Jerry got passenger, Milton and Eddie in the back. Me,Kim and the bags where in the very back. One of the very back seats had to be put down for the backs so in the middle was Kim and me on the other side.**

* * *

**When I woke up I felt something on my shoulder so I look down and see Kim's head on my shoulder. Inside i was smiling(Yes i jack Anderson have a crush on my best friend)**

**KIM'S POV...**

**When I woke up i noticed my head was on jacks head and his hand was my waist. on the inside i was smiling.(yes i kim Crawford have a crush on my best friend)**

**"Sorry" I said**

**"It's cool u can lay your head back down" Jack said**

**"you sure"**

**"yeah"**

**"thanks"**

**Milton's Pov...**

**I'm so excited we get to go to. Texas . 4. California. 5. Oklahoma.**

**We were almost to airport when Jerry said he had to use the restroom. So Rudy pulled over. **

**"Any one need anything" **

**"Nope" I said**

**"No" Eddie said**

**"Jack, Kim do you guys want something?" Rudy asked.. but we got no answer so I look back and started giggling **

**"what is it" They both asked**

**"look" I said **

**They saw what I was looking at Kim's head was on Jack's shoulder and Jack's arm around Kim's waist**

**"Yo we should get photos for blackmail" Jerry said**

**"when did- never mind your right"**

**we started to take photos but then Jerry started to laugh and do a little dance that accidentally hit the music player and made the music blast.**

**They both jumped and started blushing deep red...**

* * *

**...TEXAS...**

**KIM'S POV...**

**We just got to Texas and it is so cool. We just got to our hotel and Rudy is about to tell us who were rooming with.**

**"okay gather round" Rudy said**

**'"Milton your with me" Rudy said**

**"Jerry and Eddie' **

**"jack and kim together"**

**me and jack headed to our room 1213. We first noticed it was really big and then we noticed we only had one bed...**

**"what do we do?"I asked**

**"we can just 1/2 it" Jack said**

**"okay" I said**

**"Hey guys r u ready?" Rudy yelled**

**"hold on" We both yell **

**I started to look through my bag and went to the bathroom to change.**

**JACK'S POV...**

**Kim just went to go change mans she is so cute. no i shouldnt be thinking about my best friend like that.**

**I changed into old jeans and a green t-shirt**

**Kim then came out and she looked beautiful. She was wearing blue short shorts. A black underneath shirt. on top of that was a blue plaid t-shirt tied at her waist. With cowgirl boots.**

**"Ready" We both yelled**

**"Rudy were r we going?"**

**"were going to a country club" Rudy said**

**"cool"we all said**

* * *

**KIM'S POV...**

**We just got to the club **

**"We can do . talk" Rudy said**

**"k" we all said**

**"_Hello is everybody having a good time? good no who wants to sing"_**

**_"what nobody ok where going to play a game called spotlight sing.. who ever the spotlight lands on has to come up here and sing no exception. ok ok._**

**JACK'S**** POV..**

**_it lands on Kim we all look at her eyes widened_**

**_come on up little girl_**

**"umm I don't sing" kim said**

_**"well you do now" **_

_**"now chose a song"**_

**"Fine" kim said "Umm b5"**

_**"ok begin" **_

_**I'm better, so much better now**_

_**I see the lights touch the light?**_

_**Were together now**_

_**I'm better, so much better now**_

_**Look to the skies**_

_**Give me light**_

_**Were together now**_

_**We've only just begun**_

_**Hypnotized by drums**_

_**Until forever comes**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll find us chasing**_

_**When the daylight's fading**_

_**We're gonna play in the dark**_

_**Till it's golden again**_

_**And now it feels so amazing**_

_**Can see you coming**_

_**And well never grow old again**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**I'm never, I'm never down**_

_**Laying here staring up**_

_**And your looking down**_

_**I'm never, I'm never down**_

_**Like forever, forever**_

_**With you around**_

_**We've only just begun**_

_**Hypnotized by drums**_

_**Until forever comes**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**oh, oh, oh,oh,oh, oh**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**When the daylight's fading**_

_**We're gonna play in the dark**_

_**Till it's golden again**_

_**And now it feels so amazing**_

_**Can see you coming**_

_**And well never grow old again**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**ohhh,ohhh,ohhh**_

_**chasing the sun**_

_**ohh,ohh,ohh**_

_**chasing the sun**_

_**ohh,ohh,ohh**_

_**you'll find us chasing the sun **_

_**When the daylight's fading**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**Were gonna play in the dark**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**Till it's golden again**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**Can see you coming**_

_**Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**And we'll never grow old again**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh (ohh,ohh,ohh)**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun**_

**Everyone started clapping while we just stood there with wide eyes**

**"was i really that bad" she asked**

**"no it was amazing" everyone said**

**"beautiful" I said **

**"Really"She said**

**"yeah" **

**"thanks"**

**"now lets head back to the hotel" rudy said**

**"ok" we all said**

* * *

**Hotel **

**"Hey Kim"**

**"yeah"**

**"Do you have any other songs" **

**"yeah"**

**"like?"**

**"Fearless,Tell Me Why,Had me Hello, DNA,Got my Scream on, unstoppable, Keep your mind wide open, ect."**

**"wow" **

**"yeah pretty lame huh"**

**" no i think it's cool" **

**Jack then started to lean in and so did I then Jack kissed me **

**And I kissed back it was then we were in a hot make out**

**It surprised me when he poked his tongue in my mouth**

**We then started to battle for dominance**

**He won **

**Jack's pov..**

**I can't believe i am making out with Kim Crawford**

**We then fell asleep. My arm around Kim's waist. Kim snuggled into my chest.**

* * *

**...THE NEXT DAY...**

**KIM'S POV...**


End file.
